Wheels
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Not your typical romance fic, but just as sweet. In Davis' POV. Please R


**Wheels**

Most times I forget to focus. I'm usually a man of quick glances. I see what I like, what I don't like and then I move on. The problem is that when you're a man of quick glances, your eyes never get the whole picture and you end up missing something that is staring right back at you.. Sometimes, you don't miss much, but there are other times when you miss out on a heck of a lot.  
I almost missed out once, but when it hit me I freaked. How could I have ignored something that was so clear? How could I have let myself be blinded to the situation? The evidence was there, but I was in a hurry and I didn't see it. I almost missed out once. It happened to me with Wheels.  
  
"Davis Motomiya stalks down the field. This kid has been hot tonight and it will take all that the opposition has to stay in the game." I was oblivious to what the announcer was saying. I was totally focused on the game. A win would gain us entrance to the state competition and I was the man with the ball. The clock was winding down. We were tied and I only had seconds to make my move. An overtime game would mean a fresh start for the enemy and I wasn't going to give them the chance. It would end now!  
I felt the wind in my hair as I pushed past their forwards and headed toward the defensemen. They moved in for the kill, but I was in control and soon it was me and the goalie. I faked left, faked right, then it was the kick and nothing but net! We had won and we were going to take the state champs by storm!  
I was instantly rushed by a mob of celebrating team mates and fans who chanted my name in unison and lifted me high above their heads in victory. I saw her at the back of the crowd, but I was too caught up in the moment to really pay any attention, but after the celebration had ended and the field cleared, she was still there, waiting for me in the same place that my eyes had left her.  
"Great game champ!" she called to me as I made my way over.  
"Thanks" I replied modestly and tossed her the ball. She caught it with one swift movement of her arms and ran her fingers over the patterned sphere, before tossing it right back my way. I rested the ball under my foot.  
"That crowd was huge! I couldn't believe the amount of support you guys had tonight!" she commented.  
"I guess the word "championship" draws a lot more attention. I replied.  
"It's kind of sad though. People should have that attitude all of the time." she said.  
"Naw!" I shrugged. "It's better when only the diehards attend. It's better when people want to be here and aren't here because they have to be."  
"I guess you're right." she admitted.  
"Well, I better get home." I told her. I've got some stuff to do tonight. Mainly shower...  
"I understand. I'll see you next game champ!" she told me, before she went away.  
"I'll be there!" I called after her.  
I made my way home, kicking the ball all the way. Victory was sweet. I thought back to my time on the field, with fans congratulating me everywhere I turned. It felt good to hear their praises, but now that I thought about it, none of the words felt as good as they did when they came from Wheels. I realized that I lived for the "great game champ" that followed after every round. It didn't matter if I won or lost. She was a true fan.  
  
At school the next day, talk of the game was at its peak. Everyone was excited about making it to the state championships. They were even holding a victory dance in our honour. School spirit was alive in the halls of Odiba High School and I inhaled deeply, trying to suck it all up.  
"Way to win the game Davis!" someone called from behind me. I had been so used to all of the attention by now, that I blurted out one of my overused 'thank you's' and didn't stop walking until I realized that the voice sounded somewhat familiar.  
"Kari, you actually came to the game?" I asked, slowing my pace so that she could catch up. "You never come to the games. What possessed you?"  
"It was the championship game Davis! Did you really think I'd miss out on that?" she asked.  
"It seems like everybody in town was there. I shouldn't be surprised." I replied, dryly.  
"I thought that you would be on ego overdose with all of the attention." Kari joked. "Aren't you happy?"  
"I'm happy that we won, yes, but I'd be happier if we had support like that at every game and not only when the town has so much to gain from a championship win." I told her.  
"I see your point." she said. She stopped in front of one of the classrooms and looked inside to see who was there. "Well, this is my class." she said. "I'll see you later Davis." Kari waved before she entered the room.  
"See ya Kari." I called after her. I stood there for a while, watching her. I had had the biggest crush on her since grade school and now wasn't any exception. "She actually came to the game!" I sighed, as I turned to find none other than my biggest fan coming up the hall to meet me.  
"How's it going today champ?" she asked, as usual.  
"I've been hearing that a lot today, but none of it sounds as good as when it comes from you." I admitted.  
"That's coz I mean it when I say it." she replied.  
"Exactly my point!" I told her.  
"So, where are you headed?" she asked suddenly.  
"Chemistry."  
"They actually let you in the lab?" she asked.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I acted hurt.  
"Face it Davis. You're great with a soccer ball, but I wouldn't trust you one minute with a batch of explosive chemicals..." she explained.  
"You remind me of the teacher." I joked.  
"That's because we both know you!" she laughed.  
"I guess." I muttered.  
"So, big dance coming up on Friday!" she changed the subject.  
"Yeah." I replied, not sounding so thrilled.  
"Any lady lucky enough to be your acquaintance?" she asked.  
"Potentially." I replied, glancing back through the doors at Kari, who was sitting at her desk. "How about you?" I asked. She looked kind of upset all of the sudden.  
"No, I'm just gonna go solo as usual." she replied.  
"That's too bad." The statement was followed by an awkward silence. "Well, we better go before we're late for class." I pointed out.  
"Right." she nodded. "Bye Davis." she said, before she wheeled off to class.  
  
Friday night came quickly and I was lucky enough to have Kari accept my invitation to be my date that night. I was on cloud nine, but not all of us were. Dance after dance, Kari and I swept across the floor. It was as if we owed it. As if nobody else was around.  
"I'm so glad we're doing this Kari. I'm still surprised that I'm actually here with you!" I told her, as we moved in time to the music.  
"Well, how could I say know to the champ!" she replied.  
"Well..." I started.  
"And who knows. Maybe, after you win the state championships, there may be more dates in our future." I saw it then. Kari was just like everyone else in the school. She was caught under the championship spell and it wasn't something that I wanted to associate myself with anymore. Sure, I'd been waiting a long time for this date, but the problem was that it had all been artificial. Everything had been artificial lately, but there was one thing that I finally understood was real.  
"Where are you going?" Kari asked, as I unclasped my arms from her waist and left her in the middle of the dance floor.  
"I have to get my Wheels." I called back.  
"You're leaving already?" I heard her say, but I didn't respond. My eyes and my mind were focused on someone else.  
"Hey wallflower!" I called to her. after I had searched for what seemed like forever.  
"Hey Champ!" she called back playfully.  
"What good is coming to a dance if you don't dance?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was dumb and then her eyes fell down toward the wheelchair that held her.  
"Davis..." she began, but I didn't let her finish. Instead, I reached over and pushed the breaks of the chair into the locked position. She looked scared and very unsure.  
"Trust me." I whispered. The words brushed gently across her ear as I leaned in close to wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Wha... What are you doing?" she stuttered, as she felt her body being lifted out of her place.  
"What else do you do at a dance?" I asked. "Dancing!" I carried her into the middle of the dance floor and we danced a slow song, with her in my arms.  
"Thank you." she whispered. I could see tears forming in her eyes. We danced song after song together, with her in my arms. A crowd had formed a circle around us and we simply continued to dance.  
The music in the song of the night was coming to a close and I gently brushed my lips against hers before I walked over and placed her back in her wheelchair.  
"I don't know how to repay you." she said.  
"You already have Champ." I replied as I kissed her one more time. "It was real..." I whispered.  
  
I almost missed out once, but in the end I found what was real. She had been with me every step of the way. How could I have let myself be blinded to the situation? The evidence was there, but I was in a hurry and I didn't see it. I almost missed out once. By the way, her name is Elizabeth, but I still like to call her Wheels.  
  
**THE END  
~MPF**


End file.
